


Making Him

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes River Song a long, long time to get the Doctor to finally tell her his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Him

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains light BDSM themes.

“Doctor,” River draws the word out, sidling up to him as he taps away at the console.

“No.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“I know what that tone means with you women –especially Pond women.”

River folds her arms with a huff, offended. “I was only going to ask if you wanted a cup of tea,” she says, batting her eyelashes innocently, big green eyes full of pseudo-hurt.

“When have you _ever_ made me a cup of tea, dear? Try again,” he says, as if bored with this conversation already but the twinkle in his eye tells her he is amused.

“Sex then.”

Still tapping away with one hand, eyes on the monitor, he holds up a finger. “More believable, but still not enough so.” Pressing a final button he turns to fully face her, dropping his voice as he fixes her with a smirk. “When have you ever _asked_ for that?”

Unable to help herself, River laughs throatily, stepping closer into his personal space, and trailing a finger up his lapel until she can toy with his bowtie. “You’ve got me there sweetie.”

Reaching up his own hand, the Doctor tugs fondly on one of her curls. “So, what do you want?”

She sighs and moves in, pressing herself lightly against him as she looks up into his eyes. “Sweetie,” she says gently. “We’ve been married for rather a long time now…”

“Yes…” He says, looking suspicious.

“I’m your _wife_ honey and you know every little thing about me – well – everything that isn’t spoilers.” She speaks softly and sweetly, and it only makes the Doctor more suspicious.

He narrows his eyes. “Where is this going, River?”

She sighs, and gives him her best pout. “Don’t you think it’s time I knew your name?”

Just like that, the guard is up, she can see it in the way something changes in his eyes and he steps back from her, plucking her hand from his bowtie.

“We’ve discussed this –“

“But sweetie –“

“ _No_ , River. Now is not the time.”

“But – there will be a time?” She suddenly brightens up, and the Doctor looks away from her quickly, jaw tight. He turns back to the monitor.

“I can’t tell you,” he says, after a pause, and River huffs and leaves it at that.

\--

“Doctor!” River yells over the sound of angry cries and roaring flames beneath them. “We’ve got about three minutes until this rope breaks!”

“I know!” The Doctor yells back, tied back to back with her, dangling ten feet over an open volcano.

“I hope you have a plan!”

“Yes – of course – sort of…” He twists his neck to try and look at her. “Don’t you have a plan?”

“What? No! That’s your area sweetie! I do the shooting – you do the planning – and since my gun is fifty feet away from us in the hands of a savage alien who doesn’t even know what it is, I’d say this is your call!”

“Oh.”

“What do you mean ‘oh’!?” She yells over the deafening noise.

“Well my plan was sort of… that you would have a plan…”

“What!?”

“Um…”

“Doctor!”

“Thinking!”

The rope suspending them creaks and a few threads of it snap, causing them to drop a little further towards the roaring lava beneath them.

“We aren’t going to survive this!” River shouts, “Please – tell me, Doctor!”

Confused as he frantically wrestles against the ropes binding him to try and reach his sonic. “What?”

“Your name! Tell me your name!”

“You want to do this _now!?”_

“We have a minute and a half left to live – yes – I want to do this now!” She screams over the noise.

“River!” The Doctor yells back, still struggling, “Now is not the time –“

“Now is the only time! Please don’t make me die without knowing the name of the man I love!”

Still struggling, he gives a shout of frustration.

“Doctor!”

“Just – a little –“

“There’s no use! Even if you get your sonic there’s no way out – please – just _tell me –“_

“What!?”

“Your name! Tell me your name!

“Aha!”

“What!?”

Giving a laugh of triumph, she feels his hand close round her wrist. “There’s always a way out,” he says, and she feels the rope break, feels them start to plunge, closes her eyes and opens her mouth to tell him she loves him and –

Connects with a solid surface.

The noise is gone, the heat is gone, and when River blinks open her eyes, she finds them sprawled in a tangled heap on the console room floor.

Dragging herself up, she turns to him in shock. “What did you –“

Taking her hand in his he holds it up, and kisses the device strapped round her wrist – of course – how could she have forgotten she was still wearing her vortex manipulator? It was the one useful item they didn’t know to confiscate from her.

“Oh Doctor,” She smiles, “There _is_ always a way out with you, isn’t there?”

\--

He is spinning. And flying, and there’s colours – all the colours – he’s flying through rainbows and there’s gold and silver and swirls and patterns and he spins and twirls and –

And there’s River. And she is so beautiful. She is all he can see, everything swirls and moves and dances but her, like she is his gravity, she is the only thing that matters; he reaches for her, and she smiles. Her lips are so perfect and red and he kisses them over and over, drowning in her, and whispers what she asks of him against her lips, as if in a trance.

“ _Do you love me?”_

“Yes…”

_“Tell me you want me?”_

“I want you – so much…”

_“Tell me how much.”_

“More than anything in the universe…”

_“What would you do for me?”_

“Anything…”

_“Tell me your_ name _…”_

Like ice water poured onto a searing fire, the words shock the Doctor out of his state, breaking through the hallucinogens and hauling him back to reality. He stumbles back from River, out of her arms and into the console behind him, staring at her with wide eyes.

“You _drugged_ me!” He accuses, livid.

She shrugs, and gives him an innocent little smile. “Only a little.”

\--

“No sex.”

“What?”

She folds her arms determinedly. “I’m not having sex with you until you tell me your name. We’re _married_ Doctor, and I’m calling you by a title. It’s ridiculous. You _owe me_ the truth.”

He folds his arms too, matching her stance. “I can’t tell you, River. I’m not telling you.”

“Fine. No sex then.” She flounces off.

That one lasts only four and a half days, when she breaks before he does.

\--

The Doctor is backed into their bedroom wall with his wife kissing her way down his neck, small dainty hand simultaneously sliding down his abdomen as he buries his hand in her hair and groans. He slides his other hand down over her magnificent arse, and he is just about to squeeze a handful of it to pull her hips into his when River pauses abruptly and something cold presses into his neck.

“ _River!”_

She cocks the gun. “Tell me your name,” she demands, voice a deadly purr.

He wraps his hand round hers. “Am I seriously expected to believe that you would shoot me in the head if I refuse?”

She shrugs a shoulder and pouts her pretty lips. “Worth a try?”

He sighs and plucks the gun from her hand, re locking it and tossing it to the floor like it is something foul.

“Don’t push me sweetie, you’re driving me to the point of such frustration that I might just mean it next time if you don’t tell me what I want.”

“Of course you would, dear.”

“There is a time I would have done, you know.”

“Killed me?”

“For less than not telling me your name. “

“I know.”

She frowns up at him and gives a heavy sigh of frustration.

“I wouldn’t have told you then, either.”

\--

“Another tea, honey?”

“This tea tastes funny River,” the Doctor tells her as she pours him another cup out of the pot in the middle of the little café table between them.

“What? No it doesn’t. Tastes perfectly fine to me.” She takes a sip of her own cup. “I’ll order another pot,” she gets up from the table.

“I’m fine actually –“

“Be right back!”

They chat in the corner of the little café for well over hour, River keeping the Doctor mentally stimulated, topping his cup up over and over as they converse. He starts to feel a little lightheaded and gets up from the table with the intention of suggesting they leave, but staggers when the room spins as he stands and he stumbles back down into his seat with River’s guiding hands.

“Are you alright sweetie?” She asks, not looking as concerned as he thinks she should.

He presses a hand to his forehead, blinking slowly. “Just… a bit dizzy…” he giggles, the pattern on the table cloth suddenly amusing him.

River pats his arm. “Poor dear. Have some more tea,” she pours him another cup.

“Your hair is pretty River,” he tells her, reaching out to pet it across the table in wonder.

“Thank you honey.”

An hour later and he is leaning on River heavily as she walks them back to the TARDIS. He feels so _happy_ , and he is signing to her but River doesn’t seem to be appreciating it, she just keeps asking him questions, which – in the Doctor’s opinion, is a bit rude when you’re trying to serenade somebody.

“Don’t you ever get tired of ‘Doctor?’” She interrupts him again. “It’s a bit formal, isn’t it honey?”

He isn’t sure why he finds that funny, but he laughs anyway, and River along with him.

“Isn’t it _silly_?” She is saying as they reach the TARDIS and she bundles him through the doors. “That we’re married and I’m calling you by a title… it’s like something from eighteenth century Earth…”

Clinging to her, he tries to get up the steps to the console, but they move beneath his feet and he stumbles, staggering into the railing, River’s strong arms around him the only thing keeping him from falling.

“Whoa,” he says, shaking his head in attempt to clear the fuzziness. “I feel… I feel odd, River. I’m dizzy… lightheaded… the TARDIS floor is _see-through…”_

He stares at it, suddenly fascinated, not realising he is lilting towards it until River hauls him upright before his face can smack into it, and drags him over to plonk him down on the chair by the console.

Stunned, he blinks up at her – all five of her. “Something’s wrong with me…” he rasps, head spinning.

“Oh, sweetie. Didn’t you know?” She says patiently. “That was Garadon Six – the tea on that planet is 70% alcohol.”

“Wha -?”

She bats her eyelashes at him. “I assumed you knew.”

“River! I’m… m’ _drunk…!”_

“Yes dear, I can see that.”

He points a wobbly finger at her. “ _You_ …”

She places a hand on her heart. “Me!? Honey – I thought you knew everything?” She bats her eyelashes again and if he wasn’t so intoxicated he would… he would… well, he doesn’t know what he would do but she would be in big trouble about now.

 “River Song,” he begins, “You, youuu - knew damn well that I –“

“Oh, hush sweetie,” she purrs, hands sliding through his hair as she moves closer, perching herself in his lap. “Stop fussing and kiss me,” she says, leaning in, and he had something very important to say to her, he is sure, but she is suddenly all warm and pressed against him, soft curves beneath his hands and her mouth is on his, kissing away all other thoughts but her.

His hands slide down over her waist, her hips, cupping her arse and squeezing as she arches into him, humming against his mouth.  She kisses her way down his neck and he groans, hips undulating up towards her as she presses her thigh to his crotch.

“Doctor,” she whispers into his skin, hand undoing his bowtie.

“Mmm…”

“I want you to make me say your name…”

“Hm?” He asks dazedly, everything spinning except the hot press of her lips against his neck, her body against his and she feels so perfect and warm and he _wants her_.

“Make me moan it,” she breathes, tongue flicking out to lick at his skin, dragging another groan from his throat, “Sigh it,” She nips at his neck, “ _Scream_ it…”

He can’t… there’s a reason he can’t but her words are a sweet seduction and he wants what she is offering so much and his head is so fuzzy nothing is making any sense but her, and he can’t remember why he shouldn’t do anything she asks. He tightens his hold on her.

“Tell me what it is sweetie,” she begs prettily, sucking on his collarbone as she unbuttons his shirt and pulls it aside. “Tell me and I’ll cry it over and over when you make me come like only you can…”

He groans louder this time, hand burying in his hair and dragging her head to his for another kiss, seeking her mouth desperately, clumsily with his own.

“What is it Doctor?” She breathes against his lips, hands toying with the button on his trousers.

His head spins. “I…”

“Tell me…”

Her hand worms it’s way inside and he can’t remember why he shouldn’t give her anything she wants, but his head spins again, he blinks his eyes open and tries to see her, to focus on her face but he sees green eyes then stars, and he is so _so_ dizzy and everything is unfocused –

River curses out loud as the Doctor passes out cold beneath her.

\--

River has had enough.

She has begged, pleaded, seduced, threatened, tricked and _drugged (_ only a little mind) the Doctor in attempts to get him to tell her his name, but has still so far been unsuccessful. Today, she isn’t playing games anymore; today, the Doctor _will_ tell her his name. There will be no tricking or pleading, no pretty begging – he will tell her his name, because she will _make him_.

She sets the scene surreptitiously; River learnt many different forms of warfare in her years of conditioning, including how to use her gender and body to her advantage, and it is easy for her to so quietly seduce the one she now loves. He is putty in her hands as she pushes him onto the chair in her bedroom and straddles him, making quick work of his clothes as she kisses him deeply, whispering filthy things in his ear that make him all the more susceptible to her, his hands greedily roaming her form, growls of delight leaving his lips that make her own body tighten but – she forces herself to keep control. He doesn’t even blink when she snaps the cuffs round his wrists behind his back securing his hands to the slatted back of the chair. The cuffs are metal and sturdy, just like the ones she locks quickly round his ankles, keeping a leg pinned fairly close to each leg of the chair.

 She smiles and kisses him sweetly when he quirks an eyebrow at her. He is fairly well secured but she moves off his lap and retrieves the length of rope from her bottom drawer, which she winds round and round  his torso and the back of the chair for extra measure.

He shifts in his binds as River secures the rope in a neat but firm knot behind him. She walks round to the front of the chair to survey her work. Her Doctor; her husband, bare and bound and so ready for her. She feels wet heat pool between her legs and forces her eyes away from his straining cock, reminding herself that she needs to keep her own lust in check tonight. He shifts again and clears his throat. “Feeling kinky today, aren’t we dear?” He tries playfully, but she knows by the way he’s watching her that he’s seen something in her eyes which makes him wary. She gives him another smile for reassurance and leans down, hands sliding into his hair as she kisses his mouth, licking at his lips and tongue and teeth in a way that has him melting beneath her in seconds.

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off too?” He asks when she pulls away.

“Would you like that?”

“Yes.”

She strips her dress off, tossing it aside and unhooking her bra to let that follow. She leaves her heels and knickers in place, straddling his lap to grind herself against his erection, letting the rough lace of her knickers slide over his cock as she presses her breasts to his rope-bound chest.

“Unngh… River…”

Quickly, she pulls away, careful not to give him too much friction, and drops to kneel between his legs instead and begin to kiss her way down his chest. He groans and murmurs her name as she lets her nails scrape down over his abdomen, and she cannot resist stroking her fingertips, feather-light, over his cock, causing him to give a gasp and buck his hips up towards her.

“River,” he begs, “Please touch me…”

She smiles up at him under her lashes, and bends to take him into her mouth, swallowing him whole just once, briefly, enough to make him groan in relief and relax beneath her – before she pulls away and gets to her feet, backing up.

“River!”

“I have conditions, Doctor,” she says, voice suddenly firm as she folds her arms beneath her breasts.

He blinks up at her in bemusement. “Conditions?”

“Yes. You know what I want from you. I have tried asking nicely – I’ve tried asking every way I can think of and still you won’t _tell me your name.”_

Eyes widening in realisation, he struggles against his bonds. “River! – _That_ is what this is about!?”

She nods. “Oh yes. You’re going to tell me Doctor, and I’m not releasing you until you do.”

“River, this is insane! You won’t make me tell you like this!”

Taking another step back, she eyes his cock, hard and throbbing, pointedly. “ _Release_ being the key word here sweetie. How long will it take you to break, I wonder? Tied down with an erection for hours… days… weeks?”

He yanks at the restraints round his arms but doesn’t find them to budge an inch. He scowls at her. “It will hardly _last_ that long River,” he says crossly.

“Oh,” she steps back towards him and leans in to slide her hand up his thigh. “I’ll make _sure_ it does sweetie.”

He gives a whimper as her fingers slide lightly over his balls and dance up his straining length.

“What’s your name?” She asks softly.

He frowns. “I won’t tell you.” He clears his throat when she moves back from him again. “How weak do you think I am?” He says, but she can tell all his bravado is all for show. She shrugs and retrieves a robe from her bed, slipping it on.

“I’ll leave you to think about it then shall I?”

 “River – hey – you can’t just – River!!”

She waits twenty minutes before she returns, and is pleased to see him still as aroused as she’d left him. He is sweating a little too, probably from that and the efforts of trying to escape, bless.

Strolling over to him with a smile, she seats herself on his lap, looping her arms round his neck and kissing him soundly as she slides a hand down to wrap her small fingers round his length.

“I want you honey,” she purrs in her best seductive tone in his ear when she breaks from his lips, nipping at his lobe with a little whimper. “I want to feel this inside me so much right now...”

He is biting his lip hard but it doesn’t prevent a whimper from leaving him, and his hips thrust up into her touch. She gives him a little squeeze and moans softly.

“I’m so wet for you, so ready… all you have to do is say one little thing…”

He squeezes his eyes shut and bites down harder on his bottom lip.

“Doctor…” She breathes, twisting in his lap to straddle him and bracing her hands on his shoulders to slide herself over him again. She pulls open her robe and arches against him, hovering her hips over his as she kisses below his ear.

“One _teeny_ little thing?”

Panting hard, he shakes his head.

River sighs and gets off his lap, closing her robe, and he gives a hoarse cry of frustration.

“You’re only teasing yourself as much and you know it,” The Doctor accuses. “You know you can’t last torturing us both like this forever.”

“Ah but I, my love, unlike you…” she begins with a wicked smirk as she backs up towards her bed across from the chair, “I have my hands free.”

His eyes widen as she waggles her fingers at him before she crawls backwards onto her bed and pulls her robe open again

“River – wait – no! No – please – please don’t do that - I can’t take it, please, please let me touch you – let me touch myself, anything – _please!”_

She throws back her head and laughs with delight as she spreads her legs and slides her hand down inside her knickers, and he groans and begs and swears at her as she gets herself off in front of him.

She climbs off the bed on wobbly legs when she is done, panting and still quivering lightly all over as she makes her way back over to him, kneeling on the floor in front of him to push her fingers to his lips. He opens his mouth and greedily licks the taste of her from them, groaning around the digits as he sucks and swirls his tongue round them like a man starved.

“You want to taste me properly?”

“Yes,” he nods, “Please, love…”

“Okay,” she says, and rises to her feet, making as if to prop her foot on the chair by his legs and move towards him – but she pauses abruptly. “Oh, but – I have no name to call when I come…” She steps away.

“River!”

“Sorry sweetie, I guess I’ll just have to manage on my own.”

“River this is getting ridiculous!” The Doctor cries after her as she does her robe up and makes to retreat from the room. “You can’t keep leaving me like this – all the trapped blood in these vessels - it’s dangerous to my health you know!”

River pauses at the door to quirk an eyebrow at him with a smirk. “You have two hearts sweetie; I’m sure you’ll live.”

“ _River!”_

She leaves him for an hour, popping back every ten minutes or so to ensure he is kept… stimulated, stroking him back to hardness before blowing him a kiss and walking off.  At the end of the hour she stands before him with hands on her hips.

“Are you ready to give in and tell me yet sweetie? Because frankly, it’s getting a little dull now.”

“So – bloody let me go then,” he suggests crossly.

“What’s your name?”

He tightens his jaw and looks away.

“Hmm,” River taps a red-nailed finger to her lips as if in thought. “Then no.”

“River,” he looks back up at her, raking his eyes down over her robe-clad form before they rise again to meet hers, dark and swimming with lust. “Don’t you want me as much as I want you?”

She shifts where she stands. “Of course.”

“Don’t you want me to touch you? Kiss you all over? Take your nipple into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it until you can’t bear it anymore… kiss your neck, your breast, your stomach, your hip – nip at that little place in the crease of your thigh? You love when I do that, don’t you want my hands all over you, touching you, caressing your gorgeous form, slipping between your legs to slide my fingers inside you…? I promise you River, I want you so much, my beautiful wife, and I’ll make you come over and over before we even start…”

She swallows hard, shifting and pressing her thighs together. River’s heart pounds and her knickers are now drenched with her arousal as she bites her lip hard, staring at him and trying not to visibly pant.

Enough of this game, she decides, he is going to tell her right now – because she isn’t going to last much longer before _she_ ends up being the one who gives in if he starts talking like that again.

Untying the robe and dropping it to the floor, River kicks her heels off and slips her knickers down her legs before she strides towards him, straddles him, and sinks down on his glorious hard length.

They both groan loudly at the relief, and River takes him in as deeply as she can before settling there, head tilted back and eyes shut as she lets her body hum in delight at the wonderful feeling of being filled.

He thrusts up and she gasps and lifts herself up until just his tip remains inside her, hands planted firmly on his hips both to keep him still and herself steady. She licks her lips, leans in, and delivers her demand.

“Tell me your name.”

Frustration crosses his face and he tries to thrust under her but she keeps him firmly still.

He locks eyes with her, his own narrowed. “You can’t last like this any more than I can.”

River slips one of her hands from his hip to between her legs, pressing her fingers to her clit and flicking them over the swollen bud, eyes fluttering in pleasure as she forces herself to keep still.

“ _I_ can come more than once, sweetie. Now,” she sinks down on him, just a little, and twists her hips in a way that makes his body jerk beneath hers. “Tell me.”

“River,” he pants, “You’re torturing us _both_ …”

“I’m not the one torturing us, _you are_. Just give in, Doctor, just… _tell me_ , and this will be over…”

All his muscles are taut, tight. “I _can’t…”_

She rocks again a little. “Why?”

“It’s…” He squeezes his eyes shut against the exquisite agony of prolonged pleasure. “It’s too powerful.”

Her hips still. “You don’t trust me.”

“No! I do… it’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“River…”

She frowns at him, nails digging into his hips as she holds herself still on top of him. “I’ve given you everything, Doctor. Everything I have. And you won’t give me this _one thing_ – you won’t even tell me your real name…”

His eyes widen a bit and his muscles flex like he wants to reach for her. “It’s not like that River. Nobody knows. Nobody in this universe – in all of time and space…”

She frowns more and begins to move again, fucking him quickly now, angrily. “But I’m your _wife!_ ”

“I know…”

“So tell me.”

“I _can’t.”_

She increases her rhythm. “ _Tell me!”_

“No!”

She drops her head to his collarbone and bites at him in frustration. “Just tell me Doctor!” She feels herself nearing an end and moves her fingers from her clit, sliding herself over him, trying to hold back her own climax to focus on him, and she can feel him getting closer, can feel him quiver beneath her, feel his hips pumping up desperately against hers, seeking more, more as he draws closer and closer… “Tell me your name!”

“Can’t!”

River stops and he yells in agonising frustration. “River _please!”_ He cries, voice strangled and desperate, whole body trembling beneath hers.

“ _Tell me!”_

He lets out a cry of frustration, dropping his head forward and suddenly a word tumbles from his lips, a beautiful melodic word in an ancient language long lost to every soul in the universe but them, and River gasps upon hearing the name, body shuddering in response and her hips jerk and move and she sinks down on him over and over, inner muscles quivering and contracting around him as she orgasms hard, gasping and crying out her pleasure while the Doctor yells out his beneath her.

They are both trembling and panting and sweating when she collapses forward against him, her inner muscles still fluttering around him as her body twitches in the aftermath of her climax. She wraps her arms round him tightly, feeling him begin to soften inside her as she holds him close. When she has enough breath to move, she lifts her head, sitting back a little to look him in the eyes, a smile on her lips as she smooths damp hair from his forehead.

“It’s beautiful,” she murmurs softly. “Can I say it?”

The Doctor sighs, shoulders slumping. “If you want.”

River licks her lips and leans forward to whisper into his ear, trying to wrap her tongue around the beautiful foreign word. “Is that right?” She moves back to ask.

A smile comes to the Doctor’s lips. “Perfect.” He sighs again, searching her eyes. “It’s been so, _so_ long since I’ve heard somebody say it.”

She brushes trembling fingers gently over his forehead again and leans in to kiss him softly.

She sighs contentedly when their lips part, and lifts herself off him, leaning up and forward to reach round behind him and untie the knot in the rope, unwinding it before dropping it to the floor and unlocking the handcuffs. His arms immediately move up around her and she settles against him again, dropping her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

“I didn’t want to tell you,” The Doctor says softly after a pause, “Not because I don’t trust you with the power it holds over me. But because by knowing, it gives you a weakness. If somebody else _discovered_ you knew…”

Her heart warming at his confession, River snuggles into him, turning her head to press a happy kiss to his neck. “I can take care of myself Doctor.”

\--

“If you’re still entertaining the idea that you’re the exception to this rule, then ask yourself one question,” Vastra speaks frankly and curtly to Clara from across the conference call table. “ _What_ is his name?”

When a short silence falls, River cannot help but, a little smugly, speak up. “Well I know it.”

Clara turns to her with surprise. “He told you?”

With a smirk she cannot hide, steamy images flashing across her mind and the memory of the Doctor’s hoarse voice finally blurting out his name in her ear, River raises her eyebrows and shrugs.

“I made him.”

 

 


End file.
